There are prior art methods and apparatus for separating an optical fiber array into subsets or subunits that contain optical fibers. One prior art method of separating optical fiber from an array having a single matrix material requires using a special tool for precisely separating a predetermined number of optical fibers from the optical fiber array. The special tool inhibits the craftsman from damaging the optical fibers; however, the tool is relatively expensive. As such, the craftsman may not have the necessary tool and will simply use a utility knife or other sharp implement, or try to twist the optical fiber array to separate the correct number of optical fibers from the array. However, these methods of separation are typically unreliable because they can result in stray optical fibers or damage to the optical fibers such as abrasions, cuts, or other damage that affects optical performance. Additionally, if there the optical fiber array is carrying live traffic there may be an increase optical attenuation that interrupts the transmission of information, thereby causing an error in transmission.
Consequently, optical fiber arrays were developed that use a plurality of subunits having a distinct matrix material, i.e., each subunit has a respective subunit primary matrix, surrounded by a common matrix that holds the respective subunits together. Thus, with this construction respective subunits of the array remain intact when separated. However, optical fiber arrays having the plurality subunits still have drawbacks. For instance, it can be difficult for the craftsman to start the separation of the subunits. Additionally, if the craftsman can begin the separation of the subunits the fracturing of the common matrix may be random, thereby creating undesirable wings on common matrix during the splitting of the subunits. Wings are undesirable because they can interfere with fusion splicing, organization, stripping, and splicing. Likewise, wings may also cause the removal of identification markings. Consequently, the craftsman may still opt to use a special tool for separating the subunits and avoid the formation of wings during separation of subunits.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an optical fiber array that substantially obviates one or more of the problems and disadvantages in the prior art. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the apparatus and process particularly pointed out in the written description and claims, as well as the appended drawings.